rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Agent Maroon78/RvB Multiverse
Alright, I've been recently learning about the theory that there are more than one universe and that each is created by either a mere thought or choices we make. I found this subject interesting so, I'm going to list the universes that exist in RvB. Real World (RBU-00) The world we currently live in and where Rooster Teeth is. This universe is directly responsible for the creation of the Prime universe (and others) as Rooster Teeth came up with the idea when playing Halo. Prime (RBU-01) Simply the main story and series of Red vs. Blue. This universe is occuring during and after the events of the Great War, where the two teams, Red and Blue, must work togeather not only against deadly enemies, but also themselves. The Director is responsible for most of the events that occur in the series. More of this universe's history can be found here. PSA (RBU-02) This universe takes place where the cast of the series acknowledge that they are in a show. This universe seems to exist becuase Red vs. Blue is instead a show that the public greatly enjoys and the "Director" tells them how to act when onscreen. Also, other characters who are deceased in the Prime universe are shown to be alive here. Animated (RBU-03) This is a universe that exist where the dimension of reality has changed (machinma to animated). This universe exists as a parallel to the original with many similarities, but takes place where the cast is facing the Covenant and Tex crashed into one of their bases instead of Valhalla. It's also unknown if Church and Tex are still ghost in this universe. Live! (RBU-04) Much like Animated, this universe's dimension of reality has changed, but instead having a reverse affect (machinma to life action). It seems that several of the main characters are heading to a unknown planet through use of sleeping pods. This universe also has a parallel version of Burnie Burns. Blue Down (RBU-05) This universe is an alternate timeline to Prime, skewing from Prime in Episode 98. It changes when Caboose comes to help but was killed by Gamma and Wyoming. Church, furious and surprisingly sadden, kills Wyoming to avenge Caboose, which prevents him to ever tell Tex their plan. Thus, the timeline would greatly change from the original after Season 5, though it's unknown to what currently. Rebirth (RBU-06) What's considered unfinished and currently being constructed, this universe is a mystery but is assumed to have the same main characters. This universe was "born" when the main cast at one point considered rebooting the franchise, but never did. This makes it's define history and dimension of reality unknown, but is possible to be shown in the future. Halo (RBU-07) The universe that the Halo franchise takes place in and is partially responsible for the other universes. In this universe, humanity must face against many species in intergalactic warfare. Though the main characters of RvB aren't the main focus in this universe, they have several run-ins and encounters with them, such as in Halo 3 and 4. Category:Blog posts